Legend of the Dragon
by Joseph McKinley
Summary: A monster seems to have come to Smallville. A winged beast that is only ever seen by night, but he’s only ever seen by the criminals that he stops. Is this hero real or only a legend? A news reporter, photographer, and farm boy decide to find out. R&R!
1. Flying In

**Summary:** **A monster seems to have come to Smallville. A winged beast that is only ever seen by night, but he's only ever seen by the criminals that he stops. Is this hero real or only a legend? A news reporter, photographer, and farm boy try and find out.**

**Author's Note: This story is a story on the adventures of a young warrior by the name of Christian Van Hart. If you'd like to see other stories containing this same character please read my other two stories, 'Our Kind of People' and 'Thirteen Warriors'.**

**Setting: This is set in Smallville just after the episode after the episode where Clark, Lana, Lex, and Jason all go to China, or In other words after the latest episode for me here in the states, not sure if there are newer or different episodes or if the show is even shown anywhere else.**

**Chapter 1: Flying In**

Sunday night. Most spend it with family, some spend it studying, but others spend it doing what they do best. Chris Hart is no different, but what does he do best? The answer is simple. He does what others can only dream of, he can fly.

Two great wings grew from his back, leathery and bat-like, a combined wingspan of twenty feet tip to tip. Both were stretched out now to their full span as he flew through the air. It was a cloud covered night sky above him; darkness seemed to cover the world. No star shone, the moon was hidden, and only unlit farmlands flew by beneath.

He was now flying over the state of Kansas; he'd begun his journey from New York several days ago. Beyond a week ago really, though he wasn't completely sure even of what day it was now. He'd been sleeping and sometimes walking by day, and flew by night. Usually for no more than six hours at a time. He couldn't risk being seen by others in the pale light after sunset or before sunrise.

He was close to his goal. He'd spent yesterday in a city called Metropolis. By his calculations he was already there, this was Smallville, his final destination, but so far he had only seen farmlands through his bright green eyes. His shoulder length blonde hair flowed behind him as he gracefully landed on the ground and folded his wings around him.

He was currently shirtless, but the sack that hung from his waist could soon fix that. His wings stretched out a bit before slowly pulling themselves into his back, bit by bit, and apparently quite painfully for Chris. The sky was getting paler so he'd landed. This was his destination after all, so he could walk to the town. He pulled a t-shirt from the sack around his back and slipped it on, once the wings were gone, to match his blue jeans.

Well, this was it, there stood a sign that proved it. "Welcome to Smallville, meteor capital of the world." Chris read aloud to himself. "So this is where you decided to settle down eh Uncle Frank?" He asked nobody as he began walking into town.

As the sun rose so did the town it seemed. By the time he reached the main street in town the morning had already begun and people were out and about. Running to and fro. Eventually the boy saw what he had been looking for. A sign read 'the law firm of Mandi and Kelner' on a building across from what looked like an old movie theater. 'Closed' read the other sign in the window.

"Great." The boy muttered to himself. He needed a shower, not to mention a place to stay, and he didn't have the money left for another hotel, he was on his own. "When do you open?" He asked looking for a sign somewhere, but there was none to be found. "Wonders." He said rolling his eyes.

What was that place across the street. Where the movies would have been listed it said 'Buy one get one free day.' What was it a flower shop or something? Luckily, unlike the other buildings on the street, this one was open. Quickly he took a camera out of his sack and took a nice frontal shot of the 'Talon' as it was named on the front. That would make a nice shot once he got to a place where he could develop it.

Photography was a hobby of his, and he enjoyed it. Putting the camera away he crossed the street and went in. The Egyptian décor was enough to throw him off a bit. But the place looked like a coffee shop. Except there was only one person in there, who was probably the owner, a slightly older woman, seemed nice enough though with that smile as he came up to the bar counter.

"Cappuccino?" He asked raising a brow as he sat down.

"Sure thing. Good morning by the way." The waitress said as she started getting him his drink. "I'm surprised to see anyone in here this early, usually the first company is the sheriff on her way to work." The woman said friendly-like as she got him his coffee.

Chris smiled. "Well I just got into town, and seeing as no where else is open yet, I figured I could use some caffeine."

"You're an out of town-er?" She asked still chatting as the machine filled up the large cup with coffee. "Where are you from?"

"New York." He answered with a slight nod as he bent into his sack to get the money for the coffee.

"That's nice. Where are you staying while in town?" She asked handing him his coffee and taking the money for it to the cash register.

"Not sure yet." He said with a shrug. "Not exactly sure how long I'll be in town."

"How old are you?" The waitress asked, taking a good look at him for the first time.

"Sixteen." The boy answered before taking a sip of his drink.

"A little young to be traveling by yourself don't you think?" She asked leaning on the counter.

"Probably." He answered with a smirk. "But I had to come in anyway, my Uncle just died, I'm his only living relative, I've got to go through all the legal things."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She answered. She hadn't realized.

"It's okay. Though I should probably start school if I'm going to stay here for more than a week. I don't think I can catch up more than that back home." He said with a smile. To be honest he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back to New York.

"But you don't know where you'll be staying?" She asked just making conversation since she was his only customer.

"Not until I talk with my Uncle's lawyers. Maybe I'll stay at his place, maybe a hotel." He answered with a shrug.

"Well, everybody usually opens around eight or nine. So it seems like you've got some time." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip of drink.

"Morning Mrs. Kent." A woman's voice came from the stairs as somebody came down. Chris turned to see a young couple coming down the stairs in jogging clothes.

"Morning Lana." The waitress, evidently this Mrs. Kent, said with a smile to the young couple.

"And who's this?" Lana asked coming up to the counter next to Chris as she spoke. "Here so early?"

"Lana this is… uh… What is your name?" Mrs. Kent asked looking towards the boy.

"Chris." He answered with a smile. "Chris Hart."

"Chris this is Lana and Jason, Lana this is Chris, he's from out of town." Mrs. Kent introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Chris said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you passing through or looking to move into town?" The guy, Jason, asked looking over to him.

"Both." He said with a curious smile. "Thanks Mrs. Kent. But if that place doesn't open for a few hours I'm going to go have a look around town." He said getting up. "Nice meeting you Lana, Jason." He said on his way out.

That was what he loved about small towns. Everyone was so friendly. Everyone knew everybody, it was safe, and no one had to fear anything. His head was filled with different thoughts as he started to cross the street. Out of nowhere a red beetle came speeding around the corner, not feet from him. His eyes grew wide as the driver slammed on her breaks just a little too late.

He tried to jump, but failed, rolled onto the windshield and then back onto the ground by the time the car stopped. He laid there, deathly still as the driver recovered and got out of the car to see if there was any damage done to either Chris, or her car. There was no blood on the scene that was a good sign, right? But he still didn't move.

"Oh my God…" The poor girl was having a break down of some kind as the people came out of that coffee shop. "Help me get him inside." He heard Jason say as he heard footsteps.

Suddenly he stirred. "Ow." He said shaking his head as he got on his hands and knees.

"Oh my… Are you okay?" He remembered the voice of the waitress.

"I'm fine." He said as he stood up and shook it off a bit. "Nothing too bad. But I think…" He looked into his sack. "Yeah. Great. Broke the camera." He said with a frown as he turned towards the driver. The girl was too cute to try and pretend to be mad with. "You okay?" He asked out of general concern.

"Yeah… Are you sure you are? I hit you at almost thirty." She said, half shocked, half concerned. She was obviously curious, but she was also scared and still a little shaken about what had happened.

"I'm fine." He said looking to her with a nod. "Don't worry, no damage done to me, no charges or nothing." He said looking at the front of her car. "I don't think I dented anything." He said inspecting the car.

"Don't worry about the car." The girl said shaking her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The waitress asked. "Maybe you should come inside and we can call the doctor."

"Don't worry about it. There was no way she hit me going thirty. If she did I'd be dead and her car would at least be dented or something." He said with a smile. "Name's Chris." He said offering a hand.

"Chloe." The girl answered with a smile as she took his hand. Almost as if scared of it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Let's see if my state has changed since the last time you asked that." He said sarcastically. "Yes, I'm fine." He said with a nod. "Just… drive more carefully or something. Don't run into anyone again."

"Well you were the one who stepped out from behind the parked cars." Chloe said defensively.

"You're right. I'm sorry I hit your car." He said with a smile. "I'll tell you what. Let me make it up to you. Care to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Jason glanced at Lana, this guy didn't waste any time, and here he was asking out somebody who had just run over him.

"Sure." Chloe answered with a smile as Martha headed back into the talon with Chloe and Chris following behind.

How did he survive that? Not even he knew for sure. He knew he had wings and all, but he felt it when he hit the car, he wasn't invulnerable at all. And sure he looked tough, standing six one, broad shouldered, muscular tone, and all that, but he wasn't invulnerable to bullets or anything. All he remembered from the actual crash was himself hitting the car, massive amounts of pain, then nothing, no pain even, and then Jason's voice.

And then it was as if the pain he had felt never existed, he felt like he just woke up from a nap or something. Had he died?

"So… Chloe, you go to school here?" He asked as the two sat down.

"Yeah. I was actually on my way when, well…" She paused.

"I see." He said with a nod.

"What about you? I don't think I've seen those green eyes around before." She asked curiously as Martha brought them their coffees.

"I'm an out of town-er. Came by on some family business. Don't know how long I'll be here for." He said with a nod.

"So you're staying with your family then?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No." He said shaking his head and smiling a bit. "Probably a motel or something." He said with a nod. "Like I said, I don't know how long I'll be in town, so I'm not sure if I actually need somewhere to stay or not."

"I see." She said with a nod.

"So… Chloe… I see you drive a beetle." He said with a small smile.

She laughed. "Yeah, it was a gift from my dad, last year." She said with a nod.

"That's cool. Sometimes I wish I had a car, but then I run into people like you and thank God I'm not on the road every day." He laughed.

She smiled. "If you don't have a car how'd you get into town?"

"Flew." He answered with a nod.

"Smallville doesn't have an airport. What'd you do take a taxi in here from Metropolis?" She asked curiously.

"Something like that yeah." He answered. "First thing this morning."

"Cool." She said with a nod. "So where are you from?"

"New York. At first I lived in the city, then I moved into some boarding school, and then I came here." He explained.

"Cool." She said with a nod. "Boarding school huh?"

"Yeah, a few friends were goin' so I applied. Turns out I'm the kind of student their looking for." He said with a smile.

She smiled. "So… What do you like to do?"

"Well I used to like photography." He started.

"Used to?" She asked raising a brow as she took another sip of her drink.

"Well being that I just broke my camera in half on the roof of your car the past tense was automatic." He explained.

"Oh." She said with a small laugh. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'll get another eventually." He said with a smile. "What about you. Any hobbies?"

"I'm a writer for the school newspaper, but other than that I'm a bit of a collector." She answered with a nod.

"Cool." He said with a smile. "Maybe if I end up staying in town I can be a photographer for the school paper."

"Maybe." She said with a small nod.

"So…" He started let's see… "What's your favorite song?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh man… there's too many." She said shaking her head.

"Okay, what about your favorite flower?" He asked looking to the door as Jason and Lana came back from their jog.

"Tulip." She answered with a nod. "You?"

"Queen's Lace." He answered.

She laughed. "That's a weed, not a flower."

"I know." Chris said nodding surely. "But even though it's a weed it still has a beauty all it's own." She smiled at his answer but he looked to the doors and saw someone going in that law firm. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go." He said standing up. "I'll see you later. Maybe after you get out from school." He said to Chloe as he gave Martha the money for the drinks.

"Oh!" She said standing up. "Well it was nice to meet you." She said watching him.

"You too." He said with a smile as he offered her his hand to shake. "I'll see you around."

"I hope so." She said after he had walked out the doors. She glanced to Mrs. Kent who just smiled.

"You should get to school." Martha said with a smile.

"Yeah." Chloe said snapping back to reality. She grabbed her bag and walked to her car. "What the?" Something seemed to be stuck under the window wiper on the driver's side. Getting closer she realized what it was and took it out from under the blade. A fresh tulip.

**End**

**Author's Note: Please Review! If you want a second chapter let me know. Otherwise, I won't put one up.**


	2. Settling Down

Author's Note: Well I'm glad everyone was able to sit through the first chapter. I hate writing first chapters. They never come out quite right. The second one's are always better; I hope the same is true for this one. Thanks for the reviews; I really love hearing what other people think of my writing. Please remember that FLAMES ARE WELCOME. Critiques as well as praise are welcome, I mean after all my writing can't be perfect. Can it?

**Chapter 2: Settling Down**

Chris now sat in what was the office of his Uncle's lawyer. He needed a shower more than ever and was hoping to get out of here quickly. The events of the last hour were re-running themselves through his mind over and over again. He had gotten hit with a car. Yet he had survived. Or had he? There was a moment there when he blacked out. But this wasn't a dream; he could sense everything going on with all five senses. This was still life. He hadn't bled either. That had been strange. Now come to think of it he couldn't think of a single incident where he actually did bleed other than when he went into full transformation. That was the only time he remembered seeing his own blood. Ever.

His Uncle had been his only remaining biological family. His father and mother had both been raised in orphanages for the greater part of their lives. Neither had or knew their biological parents. But his dad had something his mom didn't, a brother. His dad died three months before Chris was even born. Exactly how he didn't know because his mother died just after he turned five. They had lived in London then, and Chris still went to visit sometimes when he could. After his mother's death Chris was forced to move in and live with his Uncle out in Oklahoma.

Chris had always had his wings. He remembered pulling them out as early as he was six. His Uncle told him that he could fly before he could walk. But Chris usually just took that as a joke, he wasn't sure if it was actually true or not. Of course now he would never know, his Uncle was dead.

When Chris had turned fifteen he began messing around, and experimented with the idea of being a superhero. A vigilante. His debut gathered a lot of attention. His true identity remained a secret, but the life of a hero wasn't what he thought it would be, the people feared him because of how he looked in 'demon form' as he had named it, and the cops and authorities hated him.

However one good thing came out of all of that, a man and a girl who claimed to be from New York City later approached him at his home. They claimed to work for a man in the city, and wanted Chris to move there to live in an underground community of people like himself.

The girl and he had hit it off quite well; at first she wore a hood and baggy clothes so that no one could actually see her. But eventually she removed them and Chris saw that her skin was covered in fur. Her teeth were fangs. It was because of her that he had joined a club, or a community, known as the 'warriors.' The group's goal was to do things for the greater good, without revealing their powers. He had been about the fifth person to join this 'club' but over the years it grew and grew.

Then one Christmas it had changed; someone from an underground school for people like them came, and offered to take in all the highschoolers so that they could receive a normal education. To many of them this sounded good. The girl that had first convinced Chris to join could never have gone to a regular school. A few others too couldn't have handled it. So they signed up. Even those who could go to regular school, people like Chris, because they were a community, and the younger members had all grown strong bonds of friendship.

But recently some of those bonds had been broken; the girl that had first convinced him to join that underground community had been killed. Murdered. And though Chris had tried to stop it, he had failed.

Just after that a letter came from this law office. His Uncle had apparently moved to a place called, "Smallville" out in Kansas, bought a house, and had recently died. Apparently they needed Chris to sign something or whatever, so that's what he was here for.

As he waited for the lawyer to come in he was debating mentally whether or not to go back to that school. Sure it was a decent school. But every time he looked that girl's brother in the eye he couldn't help but think that he could've prevented her death.

"Christian Hart I presume?" A woman's voice coming in through the door behind him interrupted his train of thought. "I'm Miss Kelner, your Uncle's lawyer." She said introducing herself as she went behind her desk.

"Hi there." Chris said with a nod.

"I'm sure your wondering why we sent you that letter. We tried to call you as well but there had been no answer." She said with a slight smile as she sat down and started getting her papers together.

"I figured it was cause you needed me to sign something for my Uncle or something." He said looking up. "Or to arrange the funeral or something."

"Well the funeral has been arranged according to the specifications your Uncle left in his will." She explained. "It'll be taking place tomorrow, I'll give you the exact location…" She said pulling out a card and handing it to him.

Chris stared at the card for a second and then looked back up at miss Kelner with a brow slightly raised. "Bob's funeral parlor and motel?"

"I'm afraid so." She said with a nod.

"That's just wrong." Chris said shaking his head.

"Apparently your Uncle knew this Bob, and knew he could use the business, his will clearly states that's where he wanted to have the funeral service." The lawyer explained.

"So he left a will then?" Chris asked, wondering what his Uncle could have possibly wrote in a will.

"Yes he did." She said with a nod. "Would you like me to read it to you? It is rather short."

"Sure." Chris said with a nod. "But skip over the arrangements for the funeral." He said as he sat back in his chair.

"Well let me just paraphrase. According to his will he named you as his sole heir. 'I, Frank Hart, being of sound mind and body here do by declare this my last and final testament, that all of my estate should be given to my nephew, Christian Van Hart, on the event of my death." She read aloud from the paper before her. "In other words, his house and barn, and everything in them, is now yours."

"The government didn't seize anything?" Chris asked curiously, he remembered growing up with his Uncle; there couldn't possibly have been that much to leave behind.

"They seized what they could, but your Uncle didn't believe that much in banking, so I'm afraid all Uncle Sam was able to receive was the two dollars and eighteen cents in your Uncles bank accounts." Miss Kelner said with a slight smile. "Would you like to see your new property?"

"Do I actually own it? I mean I'm only seventeen." Chris said as he sat forward a bit.

"Yes but you're an emancipated minor. You have the full rights as a legal adult other than those of driving or drinking. Which means you get your inheritance, instead of Uncle Sam taking it from you." The lawyer explained. "So you actually own it once you sign a few papers."

"Okay then. Well I guess I have a place to stay while I'm in town. Takes care of that problem." Chris said with a shrug.

"Would you like for me to show you the estate? I have to work but if you'd like to hang around town I could show you after I meet with a few other clients." Miss Kelner offered.

"No. That's okay." Chris said shaking his head. "Just give me the address and I'll find it."

"I can do better than that. You sign these forms and I'll give you the keys." She said with a nod and a smile as she handed him a clipboard with several forms attached to it over her desk.

He spent the next several minutes going through the documents, reading them, and then signing them. It seemed to take forever, and he could've signed them blindfolded by the time he was done. "Is that all of them?" He asked as he handed the clipboard back to her.

"That'll be all Mr. Hart." She said with a smile as she got up to see him to the door.

She gave him the keys to the house, as well as directions and the street address. Though he valued the directions more than the street address because he didn't have any knowledge of the geography of this small town.

And just like that he was back on the streets. Looking around he noticed that a lot more people were out and about than were earlier this morning. And everything seemed normal. He was almost tempted to make another stop at the coffee house, but he didn't. He followed the directions that Miss Kelner had given him.

Finally he came across it. It took an hour and a half of walking to and fro and getting lost four times before he did it, but he did it. There was the mailbox with numbers, and the only thing next to it, a large dirt path, or a driveway, whatever it was.

"Well Uncle Frank, where have you been living recently? You raised me in a trailer park, am I going to come across a tent and a bicycle up ahead?" He asked the air around him as he began walking the dirt path.

Trees lined everywhere else, a forest really. So many were around him that you couldn't see very far in any direction. Suddenly the road bent and the trees stopped. There before him sat a large, and I do mean large house. But it was still a little ways off. What stood between him and the house was more impressive. Rolling fields with fences around them, corrals almost. "Whoa… Uncle Frank…" He said as he started towards the house. "Is that? It is." He said turning a bit and seeing a large red barn to his left, behind him almost, in a cloven area of the trees.

Suddenly, a stench caught his nose, looking down he saw something ever so slightly familiar. "Horse poop? What the… Oh you've got to be kidding me." He ran as quickly as he could to the barn.

And sure enough, the stench reached him as soon as he opened the door. "It's a horse farm." He said looking around. "Track horses knowing Uncle Frank." He looked to and fro a bit. There were twelve stalls in this place. Each had a horse in it. One had a horse and a baby horse. He'd have to learn their proper terms later. The loft held what lofts always held. Hay for the horses. It looked like they'd been taken care of while he was gone. Most of it was clean except for a little bit.

"This'll keep me busy enough. I'll have to hire some farm hands." He said looking around a bit. "What'd he do? Win it big or something?" He asked one of the horses. The horse just looked at him and bobbed his head up and down, almost as if in answer. "Now that's just creepy."

He shook his head a bit and got out of the barn. "A horse farm…" He said thoughtfully as he headed towards the house. "I don't know if I want to go in that house now. I'm afraid of what I'll find." He said as he came up the stairs to the house/mansion and put the key in the lock.

"Why am I talking to myself so much? I don't know. Will you stop that? You're the one that's doing it! Shut up!" Chris laughed at himself as he came into the house. "I've got to cut that out or people will think I'm nuts."

The house itself was impressive. The downstairs had an entrance hall/foyer, a living room, what looked like a den or an office, a bathroom, an eat in kitchen, a rear porch that over looked the fields, a dining room, a library, and one empty room that hadn't been furnished yet. "Almost creepy." He said to himself as he walked around a bit.

There on the wall of the main foyer hung a picture that made Chris smile. It was of himself, when he was little. He noticed it out of the corner of his eye as he was going up the steps. He didn't believe that his Uncle had kept it. It was a picture that Chris had taken in the mirror, and all you could see in the picture was a seven-year-old Chris holding up a camera that blocked his face.

He laughed as he admired it for a bit, and then continued on his way. Upstairs held three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a library, another office, and what looked like a room that his Uncle was trying to make a game room.

"This is unbelievable. He must've won the lottery or something. How am I going to afford all of this?" He asked as he sat himself down on the bed in one of the bedrooms. "This is amazing, but I'll never be able to live here for long, I don't have money to pay for this stuff. I mean be realistic." He looked around a bit, and noticed a small book on the desk in the room.

Slowly Chris walked over to it, and picked it up. Flipping it open his eyes grew slightly wide. "No way. He kept a diary?" Chris nearly shouted as he laughed. "Oh man. That is just sad." He said shaking his head. He set it down at first, but then something hit him, an idea.

"I wonder…" He picked it back up again. He wanted to know what his Uncle was like, if he wrote anything about Chris or not, stuff like that. And besides, maybe this had something in there that might help him, like who took care of the horses or whatever.

Thankfully, it did. The house was bought and paid for. According to this journal his Uncle had become a real shark After Chris had left a lot of things had changed. And at first for the worst, in his Uncle's life, it hadn't taken him long to hit rock bottom. But eventually he bounced up. He got a job, invested in the stock market, things of that nature. And then one day, bam, he just sold some stocks and went out and bought this farm. Paid for in full. So were the horses. He even had staff.

Chris would later have to call them to see what could be done. But by reading this he found out the most important thing he ever could. His Uncle didn't believe in using the banks that much, and so had kept most of his money here in his estate. Two safes were in the house. One in the library, and one in the dining room, both were picture safes.

However, the combination wasn't written, his Uncle had memorized it for safety reasons. "A lot of good that does me." He said with a smirk as he set the book down. "I still can't believe it." Chris said shaking his head. "Uncle Frank did all this through good honest hard work? Maybe I didn't know him at all really."

Suddenly Chris looked over at the clock. He had spent more time reading than he had thought. It was now roughly three o'clock in the afternoon. "Ugh." He said standing up and stretching.

He took a quick shower, and then headed back to town, this time taking only about half an hour by walking to get there. "Note to future self. Buy car. Cars are good." He muttered to himself as he walked.

His hair was now nicely combed, and his clothes fresh. After the shower he felt a lot better. But after half an hour of walking he wondered whether or not he had even taken one. "Curse these small towns and their lack of public transportation. What I wouldn't do for a New York City taxi."

Through all the whining and moping he finally made it to his destination. The Talon. Unfortunately the person he was looking for wasn't there, but Mrs. Kent remembered him.

"Coffee please." He said with a nod.

"Hey Chris, sure thing." She said with a nod from the other side of the counter.

"Sure are a lot more people in here then there were this morning." Chris commented looking around at the nearly packed coffee house.

"Well this place is sort of everyone's hangout after school." She said as she worked. "You should stick around, it's karaoke night."

"Well apparently I'm going to be around for a while. I've decided to stay at least for a few weeks. Turns out my Uncle did a whole lot better in life than I would've given him credit for, he left me a good chunk of stuff to try and fiddle with." Chris said as she gave him his coffee and he paid for it.

"Well that's nice." She said with a supportive smile.

"Yeah, I suppose." Chris said with a slight nod. To be honest he wasn't really interested in the wealth. He just wanted a break, and he was taking one.

"Hey Mom, have you seen Chloe?" A boy, slightly taller than Chris, asked Mrs. Kent as he came up to the counter.

"No Clark I haven't. Why? Is something up?" Martha asked looking to him from over her shoulder.

"No, I was just hoping to talk to her." Clark said as he nodded to the guy next to him, a young man who was just staring at him.

"Oh. Clark, I'd like you to meet Chris, Chris Hart. He's new in town." Martha said nodding to the boy who was staring at Clark. "Chris, this is my son, Clark."

"Nice to meet you." Chris said with a nod as he shook Clark's hand.

"Same here." Clark said with a slight smile. "I'm uh… going to go help dad at the farm, I'll see you tonight mom?"

"Bye Clark." Martha said with a smile as he left.

"Oh, Mrs. Kent, I have a favor to ask you." Chris said after Clark had left.

"What?" She asked slightly confused.

"Well you see, I own this land, and these… horses. Only I don't know the first thing owning a horse, let alone horses." He said with a smile. "I was wondering if you knew anyone lookin' for work? Possibly with some background with horses?"

"I'll spread the word around." She said with a nod. "But I wouldn't put up much hope, I'm not sure if anyone's actually lookin' for a job."

"Well I'd appreciate anything you could do to help." Chris said as he drank some of his coffee.

He sat there at the bar counter and observed for a bit the scene before him. This was indeed a popular hang out for the teens of Smallville High it seemed. Lots of people were sitting around, some with books, some without, some with boyfriends or girlfriends, and others without.

Chris smiled. For a brief moment, he almost forgot where he was and who he was and all the things that had happened. "Karaoke huh?"

**END**

**Author's note:** **Please review! Remember, FLAMES ARE WELCOME! So… REVIEW!**


	3. A Newer Life

Author's Note: First I'd just like to say thank you for all those who have been reviewing the story. Usually I let the first two or so chapter have relatively little plot line so that I can better introduce the characters and tie an emotional link between them and the reader. (Sounds almost like I know what I'm saying) But the actual plot of the story begins now. So enjoy. If you like this story please feel free to take a look at some of my others, you can read them by clicking on my screen name. Thanks, oh, and be sure to review!

**Chapter 3: A Newer Life**

"You were pretty good." Chloe's voice greeted Chris with a smile as he came down off the stage.

"Pretty good at making a fool of myself anyway." Chris said with a smile. "I've never been that good at singing."

"You did better than a lot of people that have the courage to get up there." Chloe corrected him as he sat down at the table with her.

"Thanks." Chris said with a nod. "But I've never been one for karaoke."

Chloe smiled, she'd been talking to this boy for more than an hour now and still she hadn't found out really a single thing about him. He was good at dodging questions and giving half answers.

"So they ask you to show a lot of the new students around the school?" Chris asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Every now and then. It's usually either me or one of the other seniors. I guess I'm popular in the office because of the Torch." Chloe said with a shrug.

"Torch?" Chris asked curiously.

"That's the name of the school newspaper." Chloe explained. "I'm the editor, and one of two full time volunteer reporters."

"Who's the other one?" Chris asked.

"Clark Kent." Chloe answered. "But he's more off and on. He does it when he has time."

"Same Clark that's the son of the waitress here?" Chris asked. "I think I met him earlier."

"Yeah, that's Clark." Chloe said with a nod.

Chris got slightly bored, and without knowing it began to twirl his shoulder length blonde hair in his finger. "So, this paper of yours, think they could use a photographer?"

"I'm sure we could use someone with a little skill. Wouldn't hurt to have some extra credit." Chloe said with a smile. "Do you still have a camera?"

"Yeah." Chris said with a smile, and then his smile faded. "Well I did." He corrected himself. "It broke this morning when some crazy lady hit me with her car." His smile grew a bit.

"Crazy lady?" Chloe asked almost offended.

"Yeah but she was cute so I let her off the hook." Chris said with a smile. This was so unlike him. Usually he couldn't say two words to a girl without tripping over his tongue. Didn't matter if the girl was pretty or not. Now here he was talking to a pretty girl, and he was being smooth. None of his old friends would've believed this. But perhaps that was why. Maybe the reason his attitude had changed was because his environment had changed. And not only the place, but also the people around him had changed. He felt comfortable here, now he knew why his Uncle liked it in Smallville.

Chloe blushed at first but then she noticed that he seemed to space out a bit. "Everything okay?" She asked with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"What?" Chris asked snapping back to reality. "Yeah, everything's fine, I was just… thinking is all. I guess I'm a little tired."

"Probably jet lagged still from your trip here." Chloe said with a smile.

"That must be it. I think I'm going to head home." He looked at the clock, it was after nine now, and well and dark, which meant he could fly without being seen. "Or at least to my Uncle's house."

"Where is it? Can I offer you a ride?" Chloe asked, standing up as he did and grabbing her purse.

"No, that's okay." Chris said shaking his head.

"Okay." Chloe said a bit hesitantly. "You sure?"

"Yeah, the night air will do me some good." Chris said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. What's your last name so I can ask for you to give me a tour?"

"Sullivan." Chloe answered.

"Nice name." Chris said with a nod.

The night air hit him as soon as he walked out of the Torch. There was a full moon and almost no cloud cover tonight; which was actually bad for Chris, it meant no flying too much risk of being seen. "Well, I guess I really will have to walk all the way back there." He said with a sigh. "Or…" His head perked up as he turned around and began to cross the street he had just crossed so that he could get back to the Talon.

Before he could get far a car came zipping around the corner, with a cop car not too far behind. "Crime in this town? You've got to be kidding me." Chris said shaking his head as he instinctively jumped behind a car.

The driver of the get-a-way car fired some shots at the police car and then kept driving. The police car was probably the only one this town had. The car sped along the street as it headed out of town and now turned onto a desolate and unpaved country road.

Quite suddenly a loud bang came from the roof of the vehicle followed by claws coming through the steel top. The passenger screamed like a girl as he fired some shots, which were blocked by some sort of shield. The top of the car was ripped off and rolled back like some sort of sardine can lid, and the driver and passenger yanked out of the car. A large duffel bag hung from the passenger's shoulder.

Both of them found themselves high up in the air before long, and when they finally had the courage to look up and see what was carrying them they wished they didn't. A huge beast, with gray colored skin and large bat-like wings was holding them by the collars as he flew straight up. He had long greenish hair that reached his shoulders, and glowing green eyes.

Both of them screamed like murder as the cop car pulled up to the car beneath them that had run itself off the road and into a ditch. The creature looked down at them when they screamed and smiled, revealing the long fangs, which made up its teeth. "Who are you?" The one screamed.

"Don't talk to it!" The other yelled. The creature looked at him oddly, but the man was too terrified to realize that all of them were now on the ground safely. "Don't eat me!"

The creatures seemed to laugh as he silently let billows of smoke roll from his nose. The one thief pulled a flashlight as he got his feet on the ground, and shined it at the creature. The creature covered his eyes but they could tell in the light that it was a gargoyle. Or at least that's what it looked like to be honest. A big seven-foot stone gargoyle, only this one was alive. Both of them pulled weapons and fired on it.

The wings of the creature wrapped around it and it crouched, using its enormous wings as a shield against the bullets. But the idiots hadn't realized that all of their screaming, flashlight shining, and gun firing had led the police right to them.

The creature was gone and only they and their bag of stolen goods, whatever was in it, were left with those nice two policemen. Well, one was a woman, but what did that matter?

"Did you see it?" The thieves babbled on and on about the creature insanely as they drove away. But if one had looked up at the sky one would've seen what looked like a bird, flying high above the fields, away from the town.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning Chris awoke to the crow of roosters. Roosters. Roosters? He opened his eyes and looked around. That's right, he wasn't in New York anymore. "Who in the world would by a rooster alarm clock?" He asked as he hit the snooze button and got out of bed.

"Let's see… for today's agenda we have… School. Because it's the law." Chris said with a smile as he went into the bathroom. "Tomorrow we have Uncle Frank's funeral." He continued. "And the day after we have whatever I want to have." He said with a slight smile as he started brushing his teeth.

It didn't take him long at all to get showered and grab a cup of coffee from that huge kitchen of his before heading off to school. Luckily he remembered that he had a half hour walk ahead of him. Otherwise he would've been really late. "It's too bright to fly and I'm too tired from last night's little activity." He said as he started walking.

To be honest he couldn't remember why he'd just gone and done what he did. He'd given up trying to play hero a long time ago. Hadn't he? "I wonder what kind of rumors are going to be going around in a small town because of it?" He asked himself as he went past his barn.

"Ho there!" A voice called out from the barn. "Who are you?"

Chris whirled around almost ready to attack whoever it was that suddenly startled him. An elderly gentleman with gray hair but a strong body met him with equal surprise. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first." The old man said comically.

"Christian Hart." Chris answered. "The nephew of the guy that owned this place. He left it to me in his will."

"So you're Chris huh? Pleasure to meet you. My name's Ben, I'm your Uncle's caretaker, and one of his friends." The old man said with a smile. "I figured with your Uncle gone the horses would still need some taking care of."

"So you're the one who's been doing that?" Chris asked in surprise. "I was wondering who'd been caring for them. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ben said with a nod.

"Keep up the good work then I guess. I'll get your pay ready for you by Friday, okay?" Chris asked.

"Well sure sir." Ben said with a smile. "In all honesty I was wondering if I was to be kept on."

"Well to be honest with you myself I don't know the first thing about Horses. So if you're willing to lend a hand I'm willing to take it. This is a big place though, I'm gonna see what I can do to get you some help." Chris said with a smile.

"I'd be much obliged." Ben responded. "You off to town?"

"School." Chris said with a nod. "I'll be back eventually."

"Have fun." Ben said with a smile.

"You too." Chris remarked with a wink. School was about as much fun as work. Then again there are some who would consider School to be harder than work. He was down the driveway and on his way in no time.

He passed through town again, and stopped by the talon. "Anybody home?" He asked as he came in, the place seemed deserted.

"Morning Chris." The waitress, Mrs. Kent, met him with a smile from behind the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"Cappuccino." Chris answered with a smile. "Do you know where I might be able to buy a new camera?" He asked looking over his shoulder a bit as she got him his order.

"Well for a nice camera you'd probably have to go to Metropolis, but there's a electronics store across the street that might have a nice digital one for you." Martha answered with a smile as she handed him his coffee and he paid.

"Thanks, I'll try there before school." Chris said with a smile as he left.

The electronics store didn't have any real cameras, not the kind that Chris liked anyway, he usually preferred the professional grade cameras, but digital would have to do for now. It was really expensive though, just over a hundred dollars, which was the last of his travel money. He would have to find the money his Uncle left behind somewhere in the house before he did anything else expensive.

The school building itself wasn't that impressive, he checked in with the office, and they gave him a list of the classes, before calling in a student to give him a look around. "Miss Sullivan will show you around, she's usually the one we have give new students a tour, she'll have you acclimated and making friends in no time."

"Thanks." Chris said to the secretary just before Chloe came in.

The tour didn't last that long, and by the end of it they were in the Torch. Chris was impressed. "I've got to give it to you, this is some nice equipment." He said looking at the flat screen computers. "Though it could use some decoration in here." His attention was focused on the large blank spot that took up a little more than the whole sidewall, the former resting place of the wall of weird.

"Yeah, well, I figure once we get some decent issues out we can post them up there, and it'll look fine." Chloe said with a slightly awkward smile.

"I still can't believe she took it down." Clark's voice came from the doorway as he came in.

"Took what down?" Chris asked looking over to Clark.

"The wall of weird." Clark answered with a smile. "A copy of every single piece of every strange event here since the meteor shower."

"That thing back in '88?" Chris asked. "Must've been a large wall."

Chloe shrugged. "Yeah well, I decided it was time for a slight change. I mean just cause all those things were weird doesn't mean they deserved to have special attention." She said as she glanced to Clark.

Clark didn't seem to notice. "So what are you doing here Chris? Going to sign up for the extra credit?"

Chris thought for a moment. "Yeah, I figure I'll double as a photographer and writer if Chloe here will publish any of my articles."

Chloe smiled. "We'll see. Right now I have to get to class, but stop by after school and I can show you the ropes of working at the paper. Maybe you can join me in my interview this afternoon."

"Who are you interviewing?" Chris asked curiously.

"Gold's jewelers was robbed last night, the thieves claim to have been stopped by a dragon like beast. Flew them into the air and then dropped them in the police's lap." Chloe answered with a tone of skepticism in her voice.

"Do you believe them?" Clark asked, suddenly it seemed as if his curiosity was peaked.

"Clark come on? A dragon-like Beast that can fly and blow smoke from his nostrils?" Chloe asked looking up. "They're either going to try for an insanity plea, or they were high on something."

"I dunno." Chris said with a shrug. "Stranger things have happened."

**END**

**Author's Note: Review! Thanks.**


	4. The Legend Grows

**Waytoevil**: Hey, sorry this one took so long to get up. I've been pretty busy lately.

**Super-hero Fan**: Thanks. I like to think of myself as creative too.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one took so long to get up. There, I apologized twice now. Hopefully, it'll be worth the wait. Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the usual ones, but hey, at least I got it up right? Oh, and just in case, the Johnny introduced in this chapter, is not Jonathan Howlett.

**Chapter 4: The Legend Grows**

Chris sat there on the bench outside the school waiting for Chloe. They were supposed to drive together to the police station where they were holding the criminals that she was supposed to interview.

However the pictures on his camera were pretty interesting. He'd taken a few to test out his new digital camera. A squirrel, an old guy, Chloe, Clark, the school, a really angry looking dog that didn't appreciate the flash, all great pictures forever stored in the camera's memory.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked with a smile as she came up.

Chris combed his hair behind his ear so as to get his shoulder-length hair out of his face. "Sure thing." He said with a smile as he stood up.

"Great, my car is right over here." She said as she started to walk into the parking lot. Chris followed her to her red beetle of a car and got in the passenger's side.

"It's nice from the inside." Chris said looking around. "But not that nice of a thing to get hit by."

Chloe laughed as she started the car up. "I said I was sorry."

Chris just smiled as he put the seatbelt on, and Chloe drove away. The ride was relatively quick, they didn't say much. Until they were actually, there at the police station.

"For now just let me do the talking." Chloe said with a smile. "You take notes, and pictures."

"Sure thing." Chris said with a nod as they went in. It took a little while, but eventually they were let into the back to see the two thieves that Chris recognized from the night before. He sat down, and opened a notebook as Chloe began the interview. He never really looked up.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan, from the Torch." Chloe introduced herself. "I heard you two claim to have been stopped by a monster?"

"A demon more like it." Said the one towards the back of the cage.

"A demon?" Chloe asked holding out the tape recorder.

"We know it sounds nuts, but we ain't crazy. We know what we saw." Said the other. "We were driving away with the cops on our tails, so we turned onto a dirt road. After a few minutes of driving we hear this… loud bang on the top of our car. I'm driving so I swerve, thinking we hit something."

"I looked up." Continued the one in the back. "To see what I thought were spikes coming through the roof of the car. I didn't know what it was. Suddenly the car roof is peeled back, almost like one of them sardine cans, and there's this huge…" He stopped.

"Creature." The other continued. "He… If it was a he, was hideous. He had long greenish hair, dark gray skin, and claws instead of fingers, fangs instead of teeth, and those eyes… I'll never forget them. Green, and glowing like there were lights behind them."

"And he had two huge wings!" The one in the back chipped in. "He just up and yanked us out of the car."

"I figure we flew up a couple hundred feet." Said the other.

"And then next thing I know we're on the ground." The one in the back continued. "We fired several rounds at the thing, but it just wrapped its wings around it, and then the cops came. When we turned back around the thing was gone."

"Figure it flew away or something." Said the other.

"And you came up with this… why? Are you going to try for an insanity plea?" Chloe asked curiously.

The men fell silent, almost as if they hadn't thought of that. "Maybe we will." The one answered. "But they know we did it. The creature left the bag with the goods, so they've got all the evidence they need."

"You said that the creature peeled the roof of your car back, correct?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah that's right." Answered the one in the back.

"Well if that's true wouldn't they come across that evidence when they examine the car?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

"I suppose." Answered the one. "If there's anything of the car left to examine. I'm not sure what happened to it after we got yanked out of there."

Chris looked up for a second as he sat back on the bench behind Chloe.

"And what do you expect to happen if they find evidence to support your claims? After all this is Smallville." Chloe said with a smile.

"Nothing really." The one man shrugged. "They've still got the stuff to convict us. I guess it just means that some people learn the truth. There's something of a monster out there."

"Maybe it's not a monster." The one in the back said as he stood up. "Maybe he was trying to be a hero."

"Maybe he was hungry but the gunshots scared him off." The other one answered. "Who knows?"

The interview was over a few minutes later, and Chris got a picture of the two inmates in their cell, with Chloe to the side. And then a front page shot of the one man behind the bars of his cell with a truly sad expression on his face. It almost made you pity him.

Back at the Torch Chris ran the photos through the computer and out the printer, working on the next edition of the Torch as Chloe worked on her article. "What do you think? Think this thing exists?" Chris asked curiously.

"I think it'd be cool if it did." Chloe said tapping away at her keyboard. "All the weirdo's Smallville gets that just go insane and start ripping people apart, it's nice to see one of them actually do something good. I just hope it isn't a fluke."

"I guess the only way to know for sure is to check out that car." Chris said, and then wanted to slap himself for opening his mouth.

"You are a good reporter aren't you? I'm going back to the police station tomorrow to do just that, but the next edition runs tomorrow morning. Which means a follow up article." Chloe said with a smile. "I'm going to see if I can find someone at school tomorrow to give me an artist's rendering of this description here to put in that follow up article."

"Or if it does exist, maybe a picture." Chris said holding up his camera.

"If what exists?" Clark asked as he walked in.

Chloe smiled. "I guess you'll just have to read about it in tomorrow's paper."

**VVVV**

The next morning Chris didn't go to school right away. Instead, he had his Uncle's funeral to attend. It was rather sad actually. He came, the lawyer came, the priest came, and some guy, Bob perhaps, came from the funeral home. It was a small assembly. But Chris was just great full that he wasn't the only one to show.

His share of tears were shed, it was tough on him. This was the second funeral he had attended in two weeks. It was almost ironic though. The last one was what drove him from where he was, and this one was what brought him here.

Saddened, the service ended, and Chris went to go to whatever school he had left. He didn't feel like being alone at his Uncle's house today. Not today.

**VVVV**

This was bad. The whole school was abuzz. Chris was almost tackled as he came through the door. Chloe grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the torch as he was trying to walk by it.

"Wow Chloe I mean I always thought the janitor's closet was a little too low class, but the Torch?" Chris asked with a mocking smile as he brushed his arm off. "You've got quite a grip there."

"We've got a story." Chloe said in an excited tone, ignoring his janitor's closet comment. "Before school I stopped by the police station. The roof of the get a way car was ripped back. Ten holes are visible on the roof in the shape of what could have been fingers and two thumbs."

"You went to the police station?" Chris asked curiously.

"Here." She said handing him a photograph of the car, specifically the roof of the car.

"Wow." Chris said as he looked at it, he had been so stupid to leave that kind of evidence.

"Exactly." Chloe said with a smile.

**VVVV**

He didn't know where, but somewhere out there was a very confused young man in the shape of a demon. That had just tried to help the police. Clark Kent had also gone to the police station. He was working around Chloe. This was something he wanted to find out for himself.

Someone with abilities, that wasn't actually doing anything to hurt anyone. He was helping people. Saving lives maybe, stopping bad guys, and who knows what else. The last Clark wanted to do was talk with him.

But where does one start to look for a demon? That was a hard question, and one that Clark didn't quite know the answer to. At any rate, any work that Clark wanted to get done on it would have to wait.

Physics class was just starting.

**VVVV**

"I want to help you." Chris said looking to Chloe as they walked down the hall. "I want to help you find this… demon." Chris said giving a slight smile.

"Okay, meet me at the Torch after school and we'll discuss it." Chloe said with a nod as she started to walk a bit faster.

"Oh wait! One more thing!" Chris said running to catch up to her. "I know you have to get to class." He started. "But I was wondering if maybe you'd want to have dinner with me tomorrow night, and go see a movie?"

Chloe stopped for a second and seemed to consider it. "Sure." She said with a smile. "But I have to get to class, I'll talk to you after school!" She yelled as she ran off.

Chris smiled. Did he actually just do that? He asked someone out. Almost as if it was a casual every day type thing for him to do. He'd have to act confident more often; it seemed to work well for him.

The bell rang and the halls emptied as Chris ran to his first class, this was going to be an interesting day. However turning the corner he didn't stop in time to stop himself from colliding with some old guy. Chris knocked him down, and fell on top of him as he did so.

"Sorry!" Chris said standing back up and helping the man, who was fixing his hairpiece, to his feet. "Oh hello Principal… I'm doomed."

**VVVV**

"Can I help you?" Martha asked the newest costumer at the counter. An Asian, or maybe a Hawaiian man in his early twenties at least who was leaning on the counter.

"Yes, I'm looking for two things, a cup of coffee with as much espresso as you can legally put in it to go, and a boy by the name of Christian Van Hart." He said holding up a photo of the boy Martha recognized.

"Why are you looking for him?" Martha asked, cautious and with good reason.

"I'm a friend of a friend of his. Name's Johnny, Johnny Namui." The man said as he took his cup of coffee. "If you see him, tell him a friend of the King is looking for him. He can reach me here." He said leaving a card on the counter along with his money for the drink.

"A friend of the King?" Martha asked slightly confused.

"It's an inside joke ma'am." Johnny said with a smile. "He'll know what I'm talking about."

The man left and got on his cell phone almost as soon as he was outside. "Hey, Jimmy?" He asked as he sipped some of his coffee. He laughed. "Okay, okay, I won't call you that." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I found him. I tracked him down to his house but he wasn't home. I don't want to just show up at his school or anything…" He started. "Yeah, I know."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. "You owe me one. Tell that fiancé of yours congrats, and I expect to be invited to that bachelor party." He laughed. "Yeah the wedding too I suppose. Talk to you later." And he hung up the phone.

Putting it in his pocket he walked across the street, drinking his coffee as he went. His red hair shone in the morning's sunlight. It was a truly beautiful spring day here in Smallville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the town was upwind from the cow fields.

"I like small towns. Beats the pants off of New York City any day." He said with a smile. Picking up a copy of the town paper from one of those vendors he sat on the park bench and red as he drank his coffee. His coat hung around him quite nicely and the town seemed nice and quiet.

Joggers were the only other people in the park. A nice newly wed couple, or dating couple, whatever. Spring was truly in the air. "It's almost as bad as Valentine's day." Johnny said with a smile.

**VVVV**

"I can't believe I just went up and asked her out." Chris said to himself sitting outside the school office. "I must be insane. Or at least close to it."

A few other people were there in the office. A rocker, or something to that affect, with green hair and a ripped jacket, a nerd, and a cheerleader were also sitting in the same area as Chris was. "Careful, or whoever made the Breakfast club could sue." Chris muttered to himself. "Why am I sitting here anyway? Either I'm getting suspended, or I'm getting detention."

"Would you just shut up?" The rocker guy asked a little annoyed. "You've been doing nothing but talking, and to yourself, for the past twenty minutes."

"Mr. Hart?" The secretary asked coming out from behind her desk. "The principal will see you now."

Chris shrugged and got up, going into the principal's office.

"Well all attempts to reach your parents have failed young man." The Principal said with a grim look on his face. "So you're going to stay here in detention until after school when they can come and pick you up."

Chris winced. "My parents have been dead for years, sir." He said with a slight nod. "I'm an emancipated minor. I live at my uncle's old place just outside of town."

"Alone?" The principal asked sarcastically, as if not believing Chris' story.

"Yes sir." Chris said with a nod.

"I'll check out your story, and in that case, you'll be expected to stay for detention after school, one week." The principal said. "I was going to give you three days suspension."

"Detention I suppose works fine." Chris said with a shrug. "It'll give me some time to work on the stuff for the Torch."

"Oh? You're the new one Miss Sullivan's got working for her eh?" The principal asked. "Good, it'll give you something to do to stay out of trouble. You're detention starts Monday afternoon. Being as school's already let out."

"It has?" Chris asked surprised.

"Half day today, damn teacher's Conference." The Principal said with a smirk. "Don't you ever check the schedule? There's no school tomorrow."

"Three day weekend? Cool." Chris said with a nod.

"And then a week's detention." The principal added. "Now get going."

"Yes sir." Chris said with a smile and a nod.


End file.
